Red flowers
by Fin-sama
Summary: Luffy likes red flowers... Can anything change it? Zoro/Luffy, Ace/Luffy, Sabo/Luffy. One shot.


**A/N: **Hi! This is my first English fanfic, so don't kill me ;) I'm poor in English, but I tried my best. At the beginning of the story Luffy is still a child, and he grows up with the story. I hope you like it :)I don't own One Piece.

Luffy haven't got a favorite color. Sabo asks Luffy's favorite color several times, but Luffy will never know the answer.  
"Come up then that!" Sabo always says, but his little brother just shakes his head.  
"You can't come up with your favorite color, the color starts to consider some reason, you idiot!" Luffy always says, laughing familiar laugh. Sabo's favorite color is blue, and he doesn't like the color of any specific reason. He doesn't say it to Luffy, because he doesn't want to make his little brother sad.

Luffy cries. He tries to hide it from his brothers, but Sabo notice it. And Sabo is sure, that Ace notice it too. Ace has hit Luffy - again. You would think that Luffy is already used to it, but does not seem to exist. Sabo think at Ace should not hit Luffy as hard. Luffy, however, is younger. Sabo picks up a couple of red flowers, and hand them to Laura.  
"These are for you," Sabo says. Luffy considers dazed flowers, until his gaze turns smile. Luffy having flowers in his hand.  
"Thank you, Sabo, they are my favorite colors ~!" Luffy laughs. Sabo raises her eyebrows.  
"But you haven't a favorite color!"  
"I have!"  
Sabo shakes his head in amusement. "Since when?"  
"From this moment ~!"  
Perhaps it is a case of true Luffy, the color must be kept for some reason.

Ace and Luffy is sitting next to a red flower in her hand.  
"Hey Luffy"  
"Hi" Luffy mumbles a little grimly.  
"Are you thinking Sabo?"  
"Yeah"  
Ace draws a flower gently Luffy's black hair. Luffy put his hand on flower.  
"Ace ..."  
"Sabo said that your favorite color is red. When he was still alive, "Ace says. Luffy smiles slightly.  
"Thank you, Ace"  
"I also thought that look just like any cute little girl with it," Ace said with a grin.  
"Ace! Hell! "  
Ace laugh, but even if Luffy looks angry, Ace discovers that Luffy doesn't take the flower off her hair.

"Look that Zoro! Flowers!" Luffy smiles and shows flowers at the base of a large tree. Zoro laughs, sometimes he can be childish captain.  
"Don't laugh! They are beautiful! "  
"They are!" Zoro says, and picks the most beautiful flowers to Luffy.  
"Thank you Zoro!" Luffy says, and his smile widens when he realizes the red flower. "Do you know Zoro, my favorite color is red! I don't ever throw this out ~! "  
"Oh, I'm sure you will throw it out" Zoro says, "It will waste away and turn brown! Then even you don't see it beautiful any more"  
Zoro is right. Then the flower is no longer red, Luffy thinks.

Luffy doesn't properly know where he is. Luffy only know that Ace isn't here. Luffy closes his eyes. He has able to feel even know Ace's wounded body in his arms. He has able to see Ace's dead in front of him. He has able to hear Ace thank the fact that he has loved Ace. He can even smell the burned air. Luffy is also able to feel the blood, to see the blood, smell the blood, even hear the blood dripping down. Ace's red blood. Luffy hates red.  
Luffy opens his eyes, and find lying on the ground, face toward the small red flowers. Luffy is trembling. He stand up and steps on the flower.  
Luffy hates even the red flowers.

"Wait five minutes, Captain," Sanji says and looks a little annoyed Luffy, which has again become the kitchen door to ask for food.  
"Okay ~!"  
Luffy walks back to the deck and he's already going to ask would Usopp like come to fish with him, when he hears that he is called.  
"Oh, hey, Zoro!" Luffy smiles when you realize that caller is Zoro. Zoro gives Luffy a bouquet of flowers, with different colored flowers.  
"Oh, they are beautiful ~!" Luffy says and take the flowers in his arms. Zoro smiles.  
"I hope you like it," Zoro says and goes somewhere - probably to sleep. Luffy looks a small bouquet of flowers with a smile, but his smile freezes when he sees one red flower among the flowers. He takes it in his hand, and walks over to the railing. Luffy looks a flower in his hand for a moment before he throws it over the railing. Flower float next to the ship, but Luffy will not look at it. He turned his gaze away from the sea.  
Luffy hates red. But maybe, just maybe, Luffy could learn to keep the red again. Or maybe he could do as Sabo said, Luffy could come up with that red is his favorite color again. Maybe someday, but not yet.  
Luffy smiles little. Maybe the food would be ready now?


End file.
